


Absurd

by primipassi



Category: 1k - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primipassi/pseuds/primipassi





	Absurd

Vol. 04  
王子异先到的酒店。尽管临时更换的住所看起来足够隐蔽，在走进酒店大堂时还是因了不知怎么蹲到地址的粉丝而颇费了些周折。  
耳畔还响彻着守在大堂的几个女孩子尖利的质问，“是假的对不对！子异！”

他想了想，摸出手机想给蔡徐坤发个微信，一亮起屏幕却看到新浪的推送“蔡徐坤高空表白队友王子异！异坤cp是真的？”  
晃神中微信消息跳出来。  
“蔡徐坤：我马上就到了。”  
“蔡徐坤：不用担心。”

从浴室出来的时候他看到蔡徐坤已经站在地毯中央打着哈欠，头发撸成乱糟糟的一团，口罩还没摘。  
“困了？”  
“嗯。”从那层薄薄的布料后面溢出一个音节。  
“先去洗澡，我收拾一下，你洗完就能睡觉了。”王子异蹲下身平摊着打开自己的行李箱，拿出扑在顶上的叠好的干净的床单和底下两个人的睡衣。  
站起身的时候却发现那人保持着刚才的姿势，在原地未动。  
“怎么了？”

“我没有想到我还能和你一块儿来趟马尔代夫。”蔡徐坤厚厚的刘海下微微眯缝起眼睛，在酒店房间昏暗的灯光下像一只耷拉着毛发的黑猫一样带着淡淡的疏离感。  
握着床单的人嘴角轻轻上翘。  
“你昨天说过了，宝宝。” 王子异说着放下手里的东西，向一动不动的那人走去，抬手轻轻帮他摘下口罩，指腹在他脸上蹭过。“我一直很想陪你来。”

蔡徐坤双颊两侧有淡淡的干掉的水渍。  
“我刚刚在车上睡觉流口水。”他淡定地抬手抹了一把脸。

手被眼前的人小心地握住，王子异低头凑过去，软软的唇瓣触到他脸上细微的绒毛，而后是他微启的双唇。  
“湿的。” 王子异退开些许，皱了皱眉。

蔡徐坤看着眼前的人，吸了吸鼻子，又仰起脸看了看天花板，“你生气吗，子异。”

王子异抬手扣住他的后脖子轻轻按压，“当然不，我跟你一样。”  
他忽然扯开嘴角笑了一下，微微低下头，“你还比我勇敢。”  
王子异的双手滑落下来握住他的。蔡徐坤眉头微微蹙起，过了一会儿，抿着嘴笑了笑。

眼前的人忽然有一种莫名的熟悉感，这个笑容像是和记忆里什么画面重合。

“我去洗澡了，子异。” 蔡徐坤看向他，歪了下头，轻轻抽出自己的手。转身向浴室走去。

都收拾好以后两个人靠在床上拿着IPad看视频，蔡徐坤头倚着他的肩膀，没有人去理会床头柜上两部手机明明灭灭的屏幕。  
“为什么忽然又想看比赛？” 床头灯灯光昏暗，打在屏幕上。画面正好播到他们两个人商议离开《Dream》组，一起去了《听听我说的吧》小组。  
画面里的蔡徐坤跟在王子异身后猫着腰进了门，整个人几乎被他的身形挡了个完完全全，脸上带着可爱的坏笑。  
王子异有些不大自在，他们都清楚之后发生了什么。  
“那时候真好，天天在一块。”  
蔡徐坤盯着屏幕的眼神放空。  
“现在也在一块。”王子异稍微放低了肩膀，让他靠得舒服些。  
“我以为不会有团综了。”  
王子异沉默。  
“我们三个人一组，倒是挺好的，小鬼有时候是吵了点，但是也能让你有点动静。”蔡徐坤继续说到。  
王子异轻声一笑。  
两个人又静静地看了一会儿节目。  
蔡徐坤打了个哈欠，缩起身子，躺平到被窝里。王子异就收起IPad准备和他一起躺下。  
“子异。”  
“嗯？”王子异右边胳膊肘撑着床，正准备去关床头灯的动作顿住。  
“把空调开了吧。”  
“没事，我不热。”他关了灯躺下把被子盖好，蔡徐坤就着窗帘缝隙流泻进来的淡淡的冰蓝色月光，看到他额角汗湿的发尾。  
“子异。”  
“嗯？”  
“把空调开了吧。” 蔡徐坤重复了一遍，眼睛已经眯缝起来，似是很快就要入梦。王子异伸手在被子底下触碰到了他温热的胳膊。  
想了想，还是摸过床头柜上的遥控器开了空调，适当调低了温度。

“子异。”  
“嗯？”  
“你一定知道我要对你说什么。”  
王子异睡眼迷蒙，耳畔那人的声音却清晰地入耳。他困得没有睁开眼睛的力气，微微收紧了揽着他肩头的胳膊，让那人靠得离自己更近一些。

黑暗中，蔡徐坤缩在他怀里，双眼睁得大大的。

Vol. 05  
王子异第二天早上和往常一样睁开眼起身按掉手机闹铃，握着床头柜上的水杯喝了一口水。他在床上静静地坐了一会儿，以为自己此刻隐约的心悸来自于脚下这片印度洋群岛上陌生的土地。  
然后他发现了不对劲。  
昨晚入睡的时候，他并不是一个人。

他猛地向身侧看去。

左侧床被上细微的褶皱向他昭示着底下并没有足够的空间藏着另一个人。  
另一个枕头整整齐齐地摆放在他的旁边。上面甚至没有本该有的凹陷。

因着蔡徐坤昨天就出现的反常举动，他此刻还够不上惊慌，只是有些困惑。

蔡徐坤不应该不在这。  
这是北纬4°的异国。  
蔡徐坤绝对不会在应该出现在他身边的时候，到处乱跑。

或许只是下楼吃早餐了。  
王子异迅速掀开被子下了床，按亮了房间的大灯，看到壁挂式空调上显示着的26°。地板上摊开的行李箱上，有昨晚来不及整理好的凌乱的衣物。

悬着的一颗心在“扣扣扣”的敲门声响起后稍微放下。  
意识回来以后他发现自己浑身冷汗虚发，睡衣都被沾到湿透。

然而打开房门的他略微低下头，长长的斜分刘海让他呼吸一滞。  
“Bro你也起这么早，我忘记带剃须水了，过来跟你借一下。”  
一大早顶着鸡窝头满脸倦色的小鬼笑起来还是充满元气。  
但是不对。  
昨天换了酒店的，明明只有自己和蔡徐坤。  
王子异看了他一会儿，他的困惑几乎强烈到有些痛苦了，他缓缓地开口问道，“你有没有，看到坤坤？”  
被他沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳的人先是往后一躲，而后显露出迷茫。王子异被空调冷气风干的棉质睡衣又渐渐濡湿。

下一秒他坠入了无边的绝望。  
小鬼说，“谁？”

“小鬼，你在跟我开玩笑对不对？”  
“没有啊，我真的是来跟你借剃须水的。”小孩露出些担忧的神色，“子异你是不是感冒了，出这么多汗，要不要让Momo姐来看看？”  
Momo是蔡徐坤的助理。  
她一定知道他的小家伙跑到哪里去了。

小鬼不知所措地看着他慌乱地转身抓过手机，把水杯碰倒了都没有去管。  
王子异跪坐在房间地毯上打着电话，透明的液体在他脚边氤氲开来，在地毯上晕开一片深色的印迹。

……  
“谁？”  
“……蔡徐坤啊，Momo姐你别跟我开玩笑了。”  
“子异你在说什么，蔡徐坤是谁？”

这是一场恶作剧吗。王子异怔怔地握着手机，嘴唇煞白。他看着地毯上深色的水迹，觉得像极了昨天蔡徐坤脸颊上，干掉的痕迹。

他吻过，是咸的，那是泪。  
他为什么要哭。

他到底跑到哪里去了。

小鬼担心地看着他，“子异，要不你给你要找的那人发个微信？”  
对啊，怎么忘了。

微信。  
指尖有些颤抖地点开了那个绿色的图标，向下一划翻到最顶上的置顶。

【家】  
【兄弟】  
没有他的问题孩子。  
没有他的蔡徐坤。

他点开那个名为【兄弟】的群，盯着群名后的括号8，觉得自己好像不认识这个数字了。

“小鬼。”  
“嗯？怎么了子异？”小朋友蹲到他身边和他一起看手机，  
“我们组合一共有几个人？”  
“八个啊。”  
“……队长是谁？”  
“当初内部投票的时候没有选出第一，所以我们没有定队长呀？”  
“……那，C位是谁？”  
没有C位，当初两个弟弟决赛打成平手。所以两个人一起站在中间。  
小鬼如是说道。

打开微博，昨晚睡前还在热搜榜单上高高挂着的，标示着“爆“字的热搜，已经杳无踪迹。  
除此之外，电话簿，相册，包括所有社交网络上的每一个角落。蔡徐坤和他所有的蛛丝马迹一起隐匿到另一个时空一般，仿佛抽离出这个世界上所有人的记忆。  
除了他的。

王子异心脏抽搐着，双腿麻木，后背重重地往床沿撞去。  
他看到了床头的IPad，想了想抬手抓过，轻颤着手解开锁屏。

画面停留在他进到听听组练习室那里。只是身后那个被他挡住的身影已经从画面上消失。  
他第一次不是观察蔡徐坤，而是看着那时的自己的表情。画面里穿着红色训练服的自己，眉头微微蹙起，抿着嘴笑着。  
他在踏进房间的那一刻就决定不会留在这里。  
他在踏进房间的那一刻就知道，这次会和蔡徐坤分开。

他忽然想起昨晚他吻过的脸，蔡徐坤蹙起的眉头，和那抹淡淡的笑。

他终于知道当时一闪即逝的熟悉感由何而来。

Vol.01  
那年十二月廊坊的大雪纷飞。

刚刚参加节目的时候，他们被没收了通讯工具。  
两个人时常在练习时间外，在无人的教室里一遍一遍地复习着动作，挥汗如雨。累了就并排盘腿坐下，看着窗户外树梢上挂着的黯淡的天空。

“节目好像快要播出了。”蔡徐坤喃喃道。  
“是啊。”  
“你会看吗？”  
“我们没有手机。”  
“我是说……”  
王子异笑出声，“会。”

然后是长久的静默。他们在一起的时候其实总是静默的时刻居多，一个像是失了在人前伪装笑脸的力气，一个就闷闷地，温柔地陪着。  
“我们在这个地方发生的每一件事都会被记录下来。”  
“也不是每一件。”  
“已经发生过的事……除了会在那一刻改变我们前进的轨迹，还有什么别的用处吗？”蔡徐坤轻轻咬着下唇，王子异看着他在宽大的卫衣下显露出的瘦削的肩膀，觉得他今天的话比往常要多一些，他继续说，“有记录下来的必要吗？”  
“这样，我们就会有回忆了。”王子异看到蔡徐坤把手往外套袖子里缩了缩。他的大手手心温热，他犹豫了一下，还是没有伸过去。

“我不喜欢回忆。”那个人把外套裹紧了点。王子异迟疑了一会儿，默默地起身去把教室暖气温度调高。  
“或者说，我不喜欢只有回忆。” 蔡徐坤呆呆地盯着地面。眼底的光被长长的刘海覆盖得有些晦暗不明。

“你刚刚说的……往事并不只是在当下改变我们前进的轨迹，”王子异复又盘腿坐下，“很多回忆其实有很强大的力量，可以让我们在未来的很长时间，都一直能被感动和激励。”  
蔡徐坤抬起头看他一眼。  
“比如在这里发生的事，我就算过了很久以后想起来，也还是能记得大家一起拼搏的热血。”

蔡徐坤看向阴沉的天空，高楼的棱角盘桓着一些翅膀张开的白鸟。  
“如果将来有一天……”  
他又偏头看到那人坐得端正，脊背挺得直直的，看起来傻傻的，无比专注地听着他的一字一句。  
蔡徐坤忽然咧开嘴笑了，“子异，你从小到大都这么安静吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你有没有对着什么地方大喊一声过？”  
“为什么要这么做？”  
蔡徐坤愣了一下，随即耐心地跟他解释，“……总有一些时候，你的感情很强烈，强烈到要溢出来了。你只能通过大声喊叫来发泄情绪……”  
王子异就认真地盯着他，被看得有些不自在的人抬手挠了挠头发，王子异甚至下意识地跟着举起手。然后有些不好意思地在虚空中放下。  
“我好像，没有过那样的时候。”   
“这样啊……”蔡徐坤歪了歪头。他在王子异面前的某些时候总是显得格外的孩子气，和平时超乎年龄的冷静模样判若两人。

许多许多时日以后，在遥远的国境之南，皇后镇15000英尺的高空上，阳光的炽烈和呼啸而过的山风带来的凉意在王子异胸腔里交汇着。他对着巍峨的苍山和群鸟，对着触手可及的天幕和波光粼粼的湖面，积蓄着的情感强烈到呼之欲出。他才理解蔡徐坤当时说的那番话。  
“I love you.”

害怕高空，害怕死亡，害怕可能是一生仅有一次的绽放，不能让你听见我的心声。即使无数个共枕的不眠之夜我在你耳畔吐露的爱意甚至能沾湿你的鬓发。  
我也想让你知道，我要告诉全世界我爱你。

但是当时的他只是安静地跟在蔡徐坤身后，在他淘气地一头栽进雪地里玩闹的时候皱着眉头把人拉回来戴上温暖的针织手套，再用力握住那双手，用他的体温向蔡徐坤传递着他无法替代的温柔。

他后来几次询问过蔡徐坤，2019年初雪降临的那两天，为什么表现得出奇的顽劣。那人咬着棒棒糖，顾左右而言他地含混而过。

问的次数多了，蔡徐坤也只是语意不清地回答，“一直跟我待在一起的话，你会很孤单的。”

他显然是迷茫的。但是所幸后来那个仿若历经了几天叛逆期的小孩很快又乖巧地缩回他身边，让他之后的困惑也速速归于心安。  
“我跟你在一起，就不会孤单。”

Vol. 02  
争吵是时有发生的。

“汤姆你怎么不回杰瑞的微信。” 点开语音放到耳边的人听完这一本正经的播音腔就咯咯咯地笑出声，没有在意旁边一脸谨慎的经纪人。  
手指翻飞着回过去一行字，“帮我订明天去上海的航班。” 末了想了想，又补了一句，“想你了。”

“遵命。”“我也是。”

结果到了以后也只是窝在暖气充足的酒店房间的沙发里打游戏。  
他不说话，王子异就在给他肩头披上一条薄被后安安静静地在一旁做自己的事情。到最后先沉不住气的人回过头，看到垂着脑袋落下两缕发丝的人拿着一张像是广告的纸片认真地在研读着什么。  
“你在看什么？”  
搂着抱枕挤到那人身边，看清卡片上的内容后不禁哑然。蔡徐坤盯着上头“上海市垃圾分类投放指南”几个黑粗的字体，心头软软地起了逗弄他的心思。

“我想吃冰雪皇后的巧克力巴旦木拌拌碗。”先示弱也要是撒着娇地使唤人，他太懂得怎么把这样小小的不愉快，变幻做恋人之间的情趣。  
王子异拿出手机翻出各种外卖软件，搜索一番无果以后蔫蔫地抬头，“没有外送……”  
蔡徐坤把手里的抱枕搂紧了一些，眼珠子一错不错地看着他。  
一直到那人忍不住凑过来，却一口亲在软绵绵的抱枕上。

这个点惊动经纪人肯定是不行的。“……我去给你买。”  
王子异认命地叹了口气，从沙发上跪坐起来，扯下身上衬衫式的棉质睡衣的上衣，换上外出的T恤，又裹上厚厚的大衣。  
得逞的人就露出一丝狡黠，随手拿起他丢在桌面上的垃圾分类投放指南觑了几眼。  
王子异带上门发出轻微的声响，房间里的人冲他离去的方向扭过头，那人似是带走了热源，汹涌的寒气瞬间自门窗的缝隙中袭来，蔡徐坤握着那张纸的手有些轻微的颤抖。

盯着手里的分类指南看了一会儿，他想了想，抓过桌角的圆珠笔，有些犹豫地在那张卡片右下角大片的空白处落下笔墨。一笔一划，先是有些迟疑，渐渐用了些力气。大概许久未被使用的笔头在反复地描了两遍以后才出水。  
“子异”……  
……

一直到最后一个字被咸湿的液体化开。蔡徐坤惊觉，他抬起手背胡乱抹了一把脸。在人回来之前收拾好，拿出手机才发现那人发了好几条微信。  
“王子异：宝宝等着急了吗？”  
“王子异：我马上就到”  
“王子异：我在楼下了”  
“王子异：电梯里”

开门声在他抬起头的瞬间响起。  
蔡徐坤光着脚站起来，向身上沾染着寒意的人扑去。“我身上凉……”  
说着还是无可奈何地伸开手接住他。  
“你的冰淇淋。”王子异抬了抬手上的塑料袋。  
“嗯。”  
“不生气了？”  
“……本来就没生气。”  
“哦。”  
头顶上方的语调闷闷的带着些委屈，蔡徐坤一抬头果不其然看到湿漉漉的狗狗眼。他就抬起头凑过去，把两片软软的嘴唇印在他高挺的鼻梁。

怎么舍得生你的气。

甚至都忘了一开始争执的源头是什么。

王子异看着他拿着勺子乖巧地吃冰淇淋的侧脸想着。  
从什么时候开始，他就甚少再出现在公众的视野里。对外界的种种质疑和批判仿若未闻。  
团队活动也总是有意无意地避开了。  
镜头下他们共同出现的次数屈指可数。

甚至几次对他而言很重要的日子，蔡徐坤都因为行程的冲突没能参与。  
王子异怎么可能不在意。  
“我就想让你陪我过个生日。”  
一周前，他难得地提高了分贝对那人说道。  
蔡徐坤只是无动于衷地对着手机屏幕嚼着他的葡萄干。

“宝宝……”僵持了几分钟，他终于还是先败下阵来，右手握紧了手机。

“你到底在想什么呢？”

一直跟我待在一起的话，你会很孤单的。视频那端沉默了许久的人最后无声地默念着，王子异茫然不解地读出了他的口型，却没有读懂他的表情。

Vol. 03  
王子异在新西兰录制的综艺播出到第六期。  
深夜的录音室只剩下他一个人，蔡徐坤咬着还有些热气的榴莲披萨，嘴里含着吸管把IPad摆在桌面看着节目，心口跟着瓶底一起咕噜咕噜冒泡泡。

一直到手心不知不觉变得湿乎乎。

电话接通的时候对面的人被他那声沙哑的“子异” 吓了一跳，以为一天没盯着按时吃饭，蔡徐坤又把自己折腾感冒了，急忙就想切成视频重新拨。  
“你别挂！没感冒……”  
“那你嗓子怎么了？”  
“……今天录音，唱多了。” 静止的画面上是坐在车里穿着红色外套的王子异流着泪的侧脸，录音室昏暗的光线把蔡徐坤满脸的泪痕些微地投映到玻璃屏幕上，两个哭泣的面容奇妙地重合在一起。

那头又开始念念叨叨地让他注意休息多喝水，蔡徐坤就有一搭没一搭地听着，直到他忍不住抽出一张纸巾擤了一把鼻涕，那头逐渐安静下来。  
沉默了数秒，“小坤，你在哭吗？”

“……”  
“怎么了？告诉我好不好。”

看来无论我再怎么提前演习，一遍一遍帮你搭戏。你还是接受不了别离。

蔡徐坤在黑暗里没能忍住呜咽的声音。  
电话那头隔着20多公里的人霎时间方寸大乱。

那就不演习了。  
我不知道还能在你身边呆多久。  
但是现在，此刻，如果不能马上见面，这一整座城市的霓虹，也瞬间晦暗无光。  
我不要过早成为你的异乡人。

那之后，团综的拍摄仓促地展开，虽然比原计划推迟了许久，也终究提上了日程。  
王子异在选择旅行目的地的时候想都没想地替蔡徐坤和自己选择了马尔代夫，经纪人一脸忧虑地说服了原本想去摩洛哥的小鬼和两人同行。  
蔡徐坤敲定了滑翔伞的项目以后王子异很有些紧张。  
“宝宝，你没问题吗？”  
滑翔伞虽然没有高空跳伞那么可怕，但是对恐高的蔡徐坤来说也是极大的挑战。  
“你这瞧不起人呀。” 蔡徐坤笑着露出一点小兔牙，调皮地冲他皱皱鼻子。

一直到蔡徐坤在色彩斑斓的成片热带岛屿的上空，孤注一掷地喊出了那声“王子异， I love you." 在地面上紧紧攥着背心拉绳的人，才恍然明白了他的用意。  
他在马累蓝绿色的海域上对全世界宣告，回应着当初皇后镇上自己在一万五英里高空上喊出来的爱意。  
只是他比自己，还要勇敢许多。

被经纪人在世界大乱之前藏进保姆车里赶回酒店的两个人，像是经受着失重的后遗症般紧紧地拥在一起。  
“你不要担心……”蔡徐坤声线弱弱的，“很快就会没事的……”  
“我不担心。”王子异摩挲着他的后脑勺，“我陪你。”  
那人在他怀里却几不可查地摇了摇头。  
过了一会儿，又重重地点点头。  
“我不会再躲开了。”他说。王子异恍惚觉得，这段时间以来他的反常，似乎很快就要有个答案。

“这里的天好蓝啊。”  
蔡徐坤从他外套里露出一双眼睛看着车窗外面一小块的天空，“不像那时候的大厂，天总是灰蒙蒙的。”  
这里还有经久不颓的盛夏，永远带着诱人的暖意。

“是吗，”王子异语气轻柔，“我已经忘了，我对那里的记忆，好像就只剩下你了。”  
蔡徐坤就忽然皱起鼻子，“张PD，锐哥，昊昊，还有大家，你怎么都给忘了。”  
王子异笑了。  
蔡徐坤叹了口气。”早知道是这样我就……”  
他声音越来越小，王子异偏头看他，“累了吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“那你靠着我睡会儿。”

蔡徐坤看到他伸长的臂弯，小心地靠过去，没有再说话。他想着，许多时候只要他保持静默，就没有人会发现，他有多舍不得王子异的温柔。

Vol. 06  
时间一分一秒地流逝。  
王子异在床边屈着麻木的双腿坐在地毯上，眼前是小鬼担忧的脸。

他把过去与蔡徐坤在一起的画面，一遍一遍在脑海中快进着播放，生怕有一帧错漏。  
直到天光一点一点亮起，马累的艳阳透过窗帘的缝隙投进了光束，直直照射在他的左肩。  
王子异忽然想起什么。  
他急切地抬手抚上左心口的睡衣口袋。指腹摩挲到不明显的凸起。  
心脏发出轰然巨响。  
他小心地从口袋里掏出被折叠成小小一块的一张纸，一点一点地展开。  
他看到最上方印着“上海市垃圾分类投放指南”的黑粗字体。然后顺着一排排表格往下，直到视线移到纸面右下方。他在有些昏黄的房间灯光里仔细想要从那一片空白里辨认出什么。  
小鬼看得有些着急，举起自己的手机打开手电筒为他照明。  
明亮的光源之下，淡淡的笔迹印刻在有些厚度的纸张上。他小心地凑近，墨水的痕迹已经消失，但是字迹的凹痕尚可辨认。  
他仿佛看到当初那个踌躇不安的人，用了多大的力气，想要把这不知道能不能够传达给他的消息，刻画得明显一点，再明显一点。

王子异通红着眼眶抓过床头上的黑色水笔，颤抖着手把纸张铺到桌面上，顺着那不明显的笔迹的凹槽，一点一点，一笔一划，近乎虔诚地描摹着他想对自己说的话。

“子异。  
我不知道我还能在你身边呆多久。  
很长一段时间，我一直以为和我在一起的回忆会成为你的负担。所以我一直尽力避免在所有有仪式感的时刻出现在你身边。这样，将来你回忆起你生命里的这些高光，也不会被我扫了兴。毕竟除了回忆，我什么都不能留给你。  
但是后来我在想，比起让你习惯分别，一直孤单地生活下去，我留给你的回忆，是不是能让你在以后的日子里多一些力量。  
你一定猜到了，我不属于这里，我来的时候也没有想过会遇到你。不知道什么时候我就要离开了，也许很快。子异，我一直没想好要不要告别。我知道我这样挺糟糕的，舍不得让你记得我，又舍不得让你彻底忘记我。想要好好陪伴，又没有强大到敢好好告别。  
我也不知道你能不能看到这儿，不管我最后用什么样的方式离开你，如果你能记得我们一起生活过的痕迹，你能记得我，那你一定知道我要对你说什么。

蔡徐坤。”

王子异颤栗的笔尖描下最后一个字以后，纸张上的字迹已被落下的眼泪浸染成一片模糊。

他的问题孩子，到最后都让人无所适从。他紧紧地握着那支笔，忍着剧烈的心痛和不舍。  
可是如果你早就知道有一天要离开我，这六百多个日日夜夜，你是怎么舍弃了自己的留恋和缱绻，为了我一遍一遍地试探和自我拉扯，到最后都没能做出选择。

记忆里闪过滑翔伞在湛蓝色的海面上投下深色的一片倒影，那个人在高空之上闭着眼睛对着广袤无垠的海域喊出的那一声王子异I love you，最终在所有人的记忆里被抹去，只垂直落在了他的心尖。

Vol.07  
八个人的组合在最后一场告别演唱会上宣布解散。所有的爱与不甘，好像也自此消散在十月微凉的风中。  
王子异固执地把台上台下所有人对队长的避而不谈当做心照不宣的默契，这样他就不会把自己当做那人存在过唯一的证据，而觉得太过沉重。  
但是想念有多磨人意志，不知道彼方的那人，是不是在经受着同样的考验。

搬离别墅的时候王子异看着一屋子凌乱的物件叹了口气，蹲下身从衣柜的最底层开始整理，却摸出了一条落满了灰尘的领带。

指尖触碰到的瞬间，像是打开了隐形的开关。许多画面忽然拨开朦胧的白雾，重新变得清晰起来。  
他努力克制牙齿咬着下唇的力道，直到唇色开始转白。  
在出道夜的那次舞台，他小心翼翼地为自己戴上的，他的领带。  
“我给你戴上。” 那人在记忆里也是笑意盈盈，仰着脸看他，一双大眼明媚，“我想和子异一起出道。”

王子异小心地抖落领带上的灰尘，把它叠好，放进随身的行李袋里。然后靠着行李袋盯着窗边颜色素淡的窗帘发了会儿呆。  
不是说除了记忆什么都不能留给他吗。  
明明这间房屋里，每一件家具，每一寸角落，都沾染着那人生活过的气息。告诉他，那人曾和他一起在这里停驻。让他知道，过去的六百多天并不是一场海上烟花般的梦境。

斜阳透过窗户在他身边的地面洒下温柔的绯红色，像是来自遥远的光年之外的约定。  
就当是我们的约定。  
我会好好守住我们的回忆。  
除此之外，我知道你要对我说什么。

单人床的床头放着曾经他们共同阅读过的厚厚的书。王子异轻轻翻开扉页，看到那人曾让他执笔手抄下的一句歌词。  
“You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done.”

所有那些说出口和未曾说出口的，都是你给我的爱。

Fin.


End file.
